


A Lack of Durability

by direhund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direhund/pseuds/direhund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still take requests? Because equikat flower crowns. That is all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Durability

"May I inquire as to what you are putting on my head, Karkat?" Equius grumbles as you drop your masterpiece upon his brow.

"No. You may only wear it and wallow in the shame it brings to your already vomit-inducingly pathetic being," you grump, crossing your arms as he turns to look at you. His brows are raised in an unimpressed manner, and there’s a neutral frown upon his features. 

"Why would you put something shameful on my head? That hardly seems mature, especially seeing how I have done nothing to incur such behavior on your part," he says in his usual wordy, kind of boring way. You honestly don’t know what your fascination with this troll is. You thought he mostly just grossed you out, but suddenly his odd quirks don't bother you so much. At all, really.

"Just take your punishment for existing quietly, you enormous waste of space," you snap. He continues to give you an unimpressed stare as he pulls the mysterious object off his head. He holds the pretty red flowers in his hands very gently. Their stems are woven together to create a fragile circlet, and you can feel your equally crimson blood heating your cheeks as he examines it. You quickly abort mission and abscond from the lab to your own block; suddenly embarrassed by your ridiculous sentiments. And everyone else had been there to see; God, you’re an idiot.

You return to the lab hours later. Most of the others are gone, save for Sollux, Nepeta, and Equius. Nepeta giggles as she notices you walk in, and then whispers something urgent and excited to Equius. You make your way over to your computer without looking at or speaking to the other three trolls busily typing away at their computers. Or Sollux is. You have no idea what Equius and Nepeta are doing, and you have no plans to find out. At some point, the little olive-blood scampers out of the lab, her hands covered in what you assume is blue paint.

Nearly half an hour later, you can feel one of the two left coming up behind you, and something cool, and kind of heavy is set gently on your head. You spin around to find Equius, looking slightly startled by your sudden movement. You pull whatever it is off of your head and reveal it to be a flower crown. Except the flowers are made of thin, very delicately cut pieces of metal. The stems are as intricately woven as those in the one you'd given him earlier, and also clearly made with the same care as the petals.

"I noticed a flaw in the durability of the one you gave me, so I created one that would not break, or come unwoven so easily," he explains as you turn the metal circlet over in your hands. It's painted to look like real flowers; a pretty royal blue. You can feel your cheeks heating up yet again as you look back up at his hopeful face.

"Thanks, Eq… It’s really nice," you manage. And you mean it.


End file.
